


Destiel

by kariberri13



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13





	Destiel

Ever since that day I pulled you from hell  
I fell so deeply in love with you  
You're the reason that I fell  
Even if it made the other angels blue  
Even when you got the mark  
I couldn’t leave your side  
And when you fell into the dark  
I sat for days without you and cried  
When my brother killed me  
I know it drove you to the brink  
Mad enough to try and flee  
But now, together, we hunt in sync  
I fell in love with the righteous man  
And he took me, all with love, into his clan


End file.
